Melancholy
by Kaburu
Summary: [First Fanfiction][PxP] When Panda's childhood friend from China comes to Tokyo, everybody's happy. She's perfect, nice, smart, and pretty. Everybody's happy with her around except one hamster...Pashmina?
1. Chapter 1

**Melancholy**

It all started with a curious little question.

"Hamtaro, where did you move here from?"

The golden hamster blinked. "I think this place called Osaka...why?"

"Oh," Maxwell sat back on his stool, settling with his thick book. "Just wondering..."

"Well..." Hamtaro thought for a split second. Then: "How 'bout you?"

Maxwell scratched his head. "Hmm...I think I've lived in the bookstore for just about my whole life...anything else I don't recall."

"Well, everyone," Bijou cried, clapping her furry little paws together. "Let's tell eachother about our past!" That's Bijou. Always getting an idea to get us moving.

"Great idea, Bijou!" Boss appeared next to me, immediately choosing to kiss up to his crush. "Don't you think so, Pashmina?" he eyed me.

I shrugged. "Sure." Boss was satisfied.

"Then you can have the honor of telling first!" he grinned, patting my back. Penelope agreed blithely behind me.

"Oh Boss," I smiled, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. Everyone leaned in around the table to listen. I was nervous, and just thought of anything random to say. I gulped. "Well, when I was a baby, I moved here from a faraway place that I hardly remember...New...New Yo...well, there were a lot of bright lights, good smells, and very fashionable humans. June loved it there." I nodded, showing that I was finished. I nudged the closest Hamuhamu, whom was of course, Boss. He cleared his throat and grinned.

"Well, I can't say my whole past, but I might as well try. All my life I learned everything on my own. To sniff and dig in the best spots for stray veggies. And they were delicious," he sighed. "Anyway, I learned the best places for the best acorns and the ripest fruit. I knew some of the spots where the cat lay, waiting for us. I knew-"

"Get on with it, Boss!" Howdy interrupted rudely. I glared at him, shutting him up immediately. Boss did the same as me, and went on. "As I was saying, you don't need a fancy old home to be a great hamster. Just trust your instincts, Hamuhamus!" He gave us one last wink, and sat down. I nodded agreeably, admiring his speech. "C'mon, Sandy, you next!"

It went on until the last one was Panda, whom was the most interesting of all. "Well," he started uncertainly. "I was born bare." I giggled. His face turned pinkish. "...about a couple of months before Hamtaro moved here, I came from China." Stan stood up.

"Man, China, that's awesome! That's...what is that?" he cocked his head, putting down his maracas. Panda smiled.

"China's not too far from here. Just on a boat...you..." he glanced at Maxwell for help. The "Intellegent One" stood up. "China's mostly a land with a lot of mountains and hills, deserts, and plains. It's, like Panda mentioned, is not very far from here by ship. Their famous animal is endangered. It is called the Panda."

"Wow! That's Panda's name!" Hamtaro jumped up. "What does it look like?"

Maxwell grinned. "It's fur marks are very similar to Panda's."

"I would like to go there sometime..." I added in wistfully. Penelope looked at me. Panda also. "Maybe I'll take you sometime..." he responded quietly. I don't know why, but my face grew warmer. Dexter took the chance to barge in.

"I'll take you, dear Pashmina!" he told me sweetly. I was uncomfortable.

"Um...that's very nice, but..."

"No, you stupid goody goody! I'll take her!" Howdy grinned at me, pushing Dexter away. I frowned.

"Howdy, please don't call Dexter stupid!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he lowered his voice in embarrasment. Dexter smiled smugly at him.

"Well, that's enough, right?" Sandy yawned, showing her teeth. "It's, like, a bit late. Let's get going." Maxwell and the others nodded.

They left, one by one, until only Panda, Sandy, Maxwell, and I were left. Luckily, Cappy had agreed to walk Penelope home.

"Here, Sandy, I'll walk you home," Maxwell held her paw. Sandy blushed. "Aww...Maxwell, you're so sweet!" They walked out with a last "See you tomorrow!" to us.

Panda stared dejectedly as the pair left. "You know, I liked Sandy..." he said quietly, not looking at me. "...even when she was with Maxwell..." He sighed softly. "I was always hoping that they would break up, but I forced myself to stop thinking such selfish thoughts." His downcast gray eyes looked at me.

I was stunned. Why was he telling me this? "Don't worry, Panda," I smiled gingerly. "You're such a sweet guy. Any girl would fall for you." I gave him a last smile, and headed out. Something told me that what I said came straight out of my heart.

- - - -

Three days later, Panda arrived late, looking rather nervous. "Umm...hamuha...I have...someone for you to meet." He stood aside, revealing a rather pretty girl whom had similar marks to Panda's, besides that she had a spot on her right ear and a shallow wave of gray on her lower body. A blue and white bandana was wrapped around her head, and she wore a very loose cloth as a necklace. She grinned as she raised a hand.

"Hamuha!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

**A/n: **Sorry the first chapter was so...lame. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Melancholy**

Chapter Two

**- - - -**

**InspiredByMiyazaki:** Oh my god, my favorite Hamtaro writer is reviewing on my story? Thank you and I love your stories!  
**April Chikatow:** Thanks for reviewing, April  
**JMS-Hamham:** Thank you for reviewing my story, JMS! I'll probably make a PashxStan fic sometime.

**- - - - **

"Hamuha!" the girl hamster cried again, her ocean blue eyes sparkling playfully. Everyone stayed silent around me, until Boss got uncomfortable. "Panda? Is this your sister?" They could have well been, since their fur was so similar. But Panda shook his head.

"Nope. Um...guys, this Mei. She was my best friend since we were babies. Mimi's cousin, Carter, gave me to Mimi as he kept Mei himself when we lived in China. He and Mei's staying with us until he finds a good job in China over the computer, because he's kind of having a crisis right now."

"How long?" the question just erupted out of my mouth.

"Two weeks, I think..." Mei just kept quiet.

"Well, anyway!" Hamtaro, being the boldest of the rest of us, bounded up to Mei and shook her hand. "Hamuha, Mei. My name's Hamtaro!"

"Oh," Mei giggled. "Hamuha Hamtaro!" Bijou appeared next to him.

"Mei, I love your neckcloth!" she breathed. "May I touch it?" She nodded, and Bijou's paw stroked the cloth longingly. "Oh, anyway, my name is Bijou."

"Bi...joo?"

"Yes," she nodded, not wanting to correct her for her mistake. Suddenly, Stan twirled over smoothly and grinned, shaking his maracas a little. "Hello, Ham-gorgeous. The name's Stan, and if the hamsters in China are like you, I just might move there." He pressed his lips softly against her paw, causing Mei to giggle again. Her mouth parted into a beautiful smile. But Sandy trotted angrily up to him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. You know what happens next.

"Hey, Ham-girl!" she grinned, still tugging at the tied up sulking Stan. "Love the clothes! The name's Sandy, by the way!" She gave a jerk to the ribbon. "Yo, Stan, don't scare her away!" The twin moaned pathetically. Sandy shook her head, dragging him away by the tail.

Everyone went on and on to intoduce themselves, leaving Mei completely dazed. She went up to me (while I was standing around in the background) and held out her paw. "Hamuha."

"Hamuha, I'm Pashmina," I smiled. I noticed her headband. "Oh...I love your neckcloth...is it silk?" Mei nodded. I hesitated. "...may I touch it?" She grinned, talking it off and handed it to me. I ran my fingers through the delicate material. "Thank you," I handed it back enviously. Maybe I could be good friends with her after all.

Then I noticed Panda just drifting across the walls quietly. I trotted up to him, wanting conversation. Talking to him was a bliss, for some reason. "Hey Panda. Everyone seems to love Mei-chan, huh?" Panda relaxed, and smiled at me.

"They sure do..." he nodded. "You know..." he said suddenly. "If Carter doesn't find a good job, he and Mei are going to move and work here, instead. Wouldn't that be great?" he glanced at me, as if expecting me to be dancing with joy. Although I wasn't, I was still happy.

"That's great, Panda," I nodded agreeably, studying the hamhams, whom were crowding around Mei.

Panda chortled. "Yup, it sure is..." he gazed at Mei. "Here's something funny," he looked at me,his lovely almond eyes shining. "When we were little, Mei used to call me her husband. And when we came here, she didn't forget, and called me it again." He expected meto laugh, but I didn't. Instead, I felt shivers run down my spine, my heart thudding. "...Pashmina-chan?"

I chuckled weakly, my legs suddenly a bit wobbly. "Sorry, Panda, but...I suddenly feel sick..."

"Oh, Pashmina!" Stan waltzed up to me, grinning charmingly. "Don't worry, baby, just 'cause Mei's here, it doesn't mean that I'll forget you, since you're still my...hey, why are ya so pale? Are you all right?"

I half-smiled. "Yes, Stan, thank you...may you walk me home, please? I do feel a bit under the weather." I had learnedthat phrase from June.

Stan grinned, his blue eyes suddenly like sapphires. "Sure, babe, let's go," he looked over at Sandy, whom was chatting enthusiastically with Maxwell. "Hey, Sandy! I'm walking Pash home! See ya later, okay?" She looked over at us and nodded.

"Remember Pashmina!" she told me from across the room. "His left knee's his weak spot, girl! Don't hesitate if he makes a move on ya!" Stan sweatdropped.

"Thanks, Sandy!" I laughed. "See you tomorrow! You too, Max!" The intellegent one nodded, and smiled at me.

"Let's...let's go, Pash," Stan muttered, as if he wanted to get out of there, and fast. He opened the worn green door and let me out. When he was about to shut it, I stopped him, and looked inside. "Bye Panda!" Panda looked at me and waved. He didn't smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melancholy**

Chapter Three

- - - -

"So, Pash, do you still feel sick?" Stan asked, his eyes worried. I looked up. Was he not being a flirt now? Was he actually...concerned?

"I feel better; my head's not dizzy anymore," I smiled at him and looked forward. But inside, my brain was mourning for answers. Why did I suddenly feel sick? Was it because...no, it couldn't be...

We were about a block from my home, but for us hamsters, it's still a lot if we just walk. When we were a bit farther, we passed a well crafted box, still smelling of fresh oak. And in it were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. They were a lovely pastel yellow, tinges of soft pink mixing in with it.

"They're gorgeous!" I breathed, my eyes glued to their pretty petals. Suddenly, I heard a small 'crack!' and a one of the flowers was cut off from the sprig and was placed behind my ear. I looked up and saw Stan grinning.

"Gorgeous flower for a gorgeous hamster," he slurred. I couldn't help smiling.

"You flirt," I scolded playfully. "You should remember that I still know your secret." I gestured to his knee.

"Let's not be that way," he winked. "C'mon, let's go, Beautiful."

"Stan," I reminded him warningly. He gulped.

"I mean...Pash."

A mother hamster soon passed us, carrying a small cream colored child. "Oh Daniel," she sighed. "That flu is spreading like embers on a bush!" Daniel coughed, his face pale. Suddenly, he turned his head and coughed; right on me!

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, miss!" the mother hamster fussed to me, scolding her child. "We must be going now, goodbye!" She hurried off, Daniel hacking uncontrollably.

"Pash, you all right? That kid was sick," Stan frowned, still looking off into where the two hamsters left.

"I'm sure it won't get to me," I said confidently. "It's just...yuck!" I winced at the thought of saliva and a little kid's germs sprayed all over me.

We continued, and when we were halfway down the block, my head started to throb. "Ow!" I would say after ever bump. Stan would ask me if I was all right, and I would answer with a "yes."

My feet now wouldn't support my body and was threatening to drop me. I was sweating. My head was piercing and like boiling magma. Suddenly, crash.

"Pash! Pash! Wake up!" I heard Stan's faint voice calling me. I managed to open my eyes, and I saw that I landed smackdab onto the concrete floor. My head was screaming.

"S...stan?"

"I'll get you to your house, no sweat, Pash!" he lifted me up onto his back with his strong arms and started running. I felt the cool air hit my face, and I willingly gulped it down, trying not to hurl on Stan's back. Then I tried to say it.

"Th...than..."

"What, Pash?" Stan yelled out to me.

"Thank you." And everything went dark.

- - - -

"Don't worry, miss, we'll get you better soon," a young doctor hamster stared down at me kindly. A white hat with a cross was jammed messily onto his forehead, and a first aid kit was strapped to his back. I closed my eyes and groaned. I was somewhere dark...June's room?

"Excuse me, young man, can you fetch me some cold water?" he asked someone.

"Hey, you're practically the same age as me!" I snapped open my eyes. Panda? Surely enough, I saw his black and white body scurrying down the table.

"You've caught the flu, and it's quite a doozy," the doctor chuckled. I rolled my eyes mentally. Doctors always say the same things in different solutions.

"But your fever has gone down two degrees, nonetheless," I heard him say after I shut my eyes. "But it's still a bit high. Sicknesses spread faster around hamsters than humans, you know..."

"Here," Panda muttered, shoving a small bucket full of water at the doctor, his face red, as if he didn't want me to see him. The doctor nodded approvingly, dantily washing a clean cloth by dousing it in the water, and settled it onto my head. I felt much better with the cold numbing my aching head. I closed my eyes in relief.

"I'll be leaving now," the doctor said huskily, setting a small tablet next to me. "Eat it when you're having a snack of sunflower seeds, okay? It'll heal you." He scurried out of my window, hopping onto the nearest tree branch.

"Where'd Stan go?" I asked to Panda. He frowned a bit, but answered me.

"He left a couple of hours ago when he remembered that his human is coming home early," he said simply, adjusting something behind me.

"Oh."

"I should go," he said suddenly. "I have to show Mei home!" He scurried over near the window. My heart started thudding wildly, my face growing hot.

"Bye Panda."

"See you tomorrow, Pashmina," he said at the sill of the open window. "I expect all of the hamuhamus will be visiting you then." He jumped out and scurried down the tree.

I turned around weakly, my head aching for me to stay still. I saw a small, folded note. I opened it, afraid that it would rip if I didn't do it neatly. It said:

- - - -

_Dear Pashmina,_

_Hope you get better soon! All the hamuhamus were really concerned about you back in the Clubhouse. I was really worried, too. Luckily Stan was there to take you home. He's trying to look at what I'm writing right now, but I'm not letting him. Did you really get sick from a little kid's cough? Oh well..._

"**The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love."**

_Maxwell told me that quote. I don't think it's really about the flu, but I'll be sure to visit you everyday until the it's gone. Stan's leaving now, and the doctor's coming.I see him in your walkway._

_Don't laugh too much when you read this. I'm blushing as I write this, since I hardly ever admit my feelings like this._

_-Panda-_

_- - - - _

I grinned.I couldn't help it. And I suddenly felt a bit better. I swallowed the tablet and read it again, my mouth glued into a smile. _Panda, I'm not laughing. _He was so sweet!

I lay down and my mind was filled with thoughts...

I thought about the sudden aching I had when Panda talked about what Mei told him...

...maybe...

...it was because I was afraid that Mei would steal Panda away from me.

- - - -

**InspiredbyMiyazaki - **I thought I was a mediocre writer! -thanks-

**April Chikatow- **Thanks for another review! Favorites? I am not worthy!

**Crystalgurl101 - **Oh, thank you! And about the hamuhamus and that stuff, it's because that's what they originally said in Tokotto Hamutaro. I don't really like Hamhams and Hamha. It makes them sound like slices of bacon for me. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Melancholy**

Thanks to my usual readers! I can't believe how nice all of you are!

- - - -

"Hey, Pash-girl!" Sandy pushed away the heavy blinds on my window. "How are you?"

I managed a smile. "I have to still lay down. My head hurts badly if I don't." I dropped my aching body back down into the woodchips. Bijou and Penelope rushed up to me. "Ooh," she frowned, feeling my forehead. "It's still a bit hot." Penelope frowned worridly.

"Penelope, you should keep your distance," I warned mildly, though I longed to hug her badly. "The doctor says I'm still a bit contagious." Penelope hopped away obediantly next to Sandy, whom was observing my cage thoughtfully.

"Whoa, Pash, when did your cage get so...clean?" she remarked, examining my domain carefully.

"She did not mean it in the wrong way!" Bijou added in hastily just was I opened my mouth to retort. Sandy looked quickly over to me.

"No way, I would never be like that!" Sandy told me guiltily. "It's just, like, your cage is so sparkling clean! I've never seen anyone's like this!" I turned red.

"It's okay, Sandy, I should have known," I admitted. I had cleaned it up (with my head pounding), which meant I waxed the cage bars, I cleaned up the wood chippings, and I picked up any stray sunflower seed remains.

"So, what's the occasion?" Bijou asked curiously. Don't blush, don't blush! I managed to keep my face normal as I told her.

"Nothing."

"Ookyoo!" Penelope obviously knew I was lying.

"C'mon, guys, I can't clean my cage for no reason?"

"Nope," Sandy grinned.

"...with that fever, no," Bijou added again, glancing at Sandy. "You'll make it worse! Did you take your medicine?"

"No, not yet," I pointed over to my food bowl. "My tablet's there. The doctor dropped it off today." The young healer was in such a rush, nearly dropping everything in his First Aid kit in a rush.

Sandy must have seen me glimpse at the clock on June's desk, because she asked, "Expecting someone?"

"Well, Panda is later, but..." I expected them to give me a sly remark about him and me, but Sandy just nodded seriously.

"He's really worried about you," she said. Well, wasn't that lickety-split. "Whatever we're doing at the Clubhouse, he stops what he's working on and hurries to see you." I smiled.

"So, any other news in the Clubhouse?" I asked, my heart feeling very light and happy now.

"Oh yeah!" Sandy gulped down the sunflower seed she was chewing on. "Mei is _so _cool. She's smart and she even made me a ribbon for my tail!" She spun around and I caught a glimpse of a beautiful patterned bow tied neatly onto the clump of fur on her tail.

"It's pretty," I said. It really was too, likethe patternson itwas a painting with a thousand meanings.

"Ookyoo!" Penelope agreed.

"I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have her,"I added quietly.Bijou heard me and agreed.

"Oui, as long as it's not Maxwell," she smiled at Sandy.

"Or Hamtaro, I'm guessing?"I asked Bijou. She turned red.

"Well, you must like somebody, Pashmina," Imust have turned pink, because shesuddenly asked, "It's Dexter,isn't it?"

"No..."

"Ooookyoo Ookyoo!" Her version of Howdy.

"No, Penelope."

"I bet it's Stan!" Sandy piped up. "He told me how friendly you two were getting..." She smiled slyly.

"Sandy, he says that about _every_ girl..." I informed her dryly.

"Oh yeah...but seriously, he's _crazy _about you Pash!" I felt my face burning.

"Guys, I don't have anyone!" I interrupted their gossip. But Panda's face shone in my mind. I thought of Stan and my heart dropped guiltily.

"Anyways...doesn't Mei look _perfect _with Panda?" Bijou interrupted. I frowned.

"Yeah, she does!" Sandy agreed. "They look so similar, they were childhood friends, it's so romantic..." She sighed. My heart was starting to hurt quite a bit now.

"Ookyoo?" Penelope asked me. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, they do..." I finally realized.

They belonged together. It would be Mei and Panda forever, and I would end up with Stan. It was hopeless. I couldn't stop it.

"Well, we should be going," Sandy looked at the clock. "Bye Pash!" She climbed out of the cage and headed towards the window.

"Ookyoo!"

"Eat your medicine!"

And they were gone, just like that, and I was alone.

- - - -

"Hey, Pashmina," I saw Panda standing outside my window. He jumped in and I put on a smile. Then a tantalising aroma reached my nose.

"Wow, Panda, what's that great smell?" I asked. He grinned and held out a basket of funnel cakes.

"Mei made them for you," he said when I stopped gaping at them. "She thinks that they'll make you feel better." My stomach suddenly dropped with the heavy load of guilt.

"They're so beautiful, Panda! Thank her for me, will you?" He nodded.

"She put hot syrup on two, and some apple filling on another. Then she sprinkled sugar on top."

"This is amazing!" I looked at them. The three were warm and golden brown, perfectly crispy. The sugar and the toppings were perfect and the right amount.

"Yeah, I've always loved her cooking," Panda looked around. "Wow, everything's so clean."

I grinned. "I know."

"You should eat your medicine with that, Pashmina," he handed me my blue tablet. "Here."

"Thanks, Panda," I smiled, and I took it, gulping down a bit at a time. So Panda sat next to me and we shared the funnel cake and laughed about what happened with Dexter and Snoozer today. But my stomach suddenly burned.

"Ow..."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno," I touched my stomach. "Something happened..." The heated blow came again. "OW!" My stomach felt like it was ripping open. I cringed, then the pain became too much. I toppled over.

"Pashmina!"

- - - -

**A/N: **Hmm...was there something wrong with the medicine...?

Find out in the next chapter! -Super Hero dramatic theme starts playing-

...what the heck?


	5. Chapter 5

**Melancholy**

Thanks to my regular reviewers, and my two new ones: **Yayfulness** and **Sparkleshine101**!

I see you two around the place often.

And to answer **InspiredByMiyazaki**'s question: Yes, it was _definitely_ the funnel cakes. xD

**- - - - **

Not much hope.

Those were the three words that I woke up to.

I struggled to open my eyes, and there was Doctor Hamu, standing next to Panda. He looked very guilty.

"OW!" the searing pain hit my stomach again. I wanted to faint, as it still felt like there was a fire in my stomach afterwords.

"Pashmina! Are you okay?" Panda darted over to me. I smiled weakly.

"I guess so," I moaned. The pain was left as embers now. "...Doctor? What did you mean by...not much hope?"

The doctor hesitated, and before he could answer-

"He _gave _you the wrong medicine!" Panda glared at the Doctor angrily. I was shocked. I've never heard Panda like this.

"Wh-why yes, I'm afraid I have..." the Doctor stammered weakly. "And that's very dangerous, so you're on a rocky edge right now..."

"WHY WEREN'T YOU MORE CAREFUL!" Panda snapped brutally. "I should report you and have your license taken away! Or you should go to jail or murder!"

"Panda, please don't say that..." I begged. "I'm not dead."

"Sorry, Pashmina," I could notice that he was on a verge of tears. 

"And..." I looked over to the doctor, whom was standing, pale near the corner. "...he was in a hurry today...wasn't he?"

"Yesterday," Panda corrected gruffly. I must have looked surprised, because he said, "Your owner was still out, yesterday."

"Oh, then _yesterday_."

"That's not a good reason, Pashmina, for him to cause this." He was right. But I didn't have any time to worry about it then because:

"AAH!" the blow hit again, my stomach now burning like wildfire. I clutched my stomach tightly, until the Doctor loosened it.

"Not a good idea, ma'am," he told me. My eyes were threatening to close. Sweat poured down my face. I felt something wash it off. I looked up. Panda was holding a washcloth. I smiled.

"Don't you have medicine for this?" Panda asked roughly to the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not," he stammered. He tackled his First Aid kit and came up with a very large purple circle. "Tylenol?"

"That's human medicine, Doctor," I strained, trying to think about other things besides the pain.

"Oh, right, no more risks," he tossed it back in and took out an aspirin.

"Don't make me say it."

"Sorry."

I refused to accept that my life was on the line. I couldn't think about me dying. I couldn't leave Penelope, or Panda, or Sandy, or Hamtaro, or anyone else. I would just make them miserable.

I burst into tears. The searing pain hit again, and I let a out a loud cry. Panda got to his knees and washed my sweaty head. "It's okay, Pashmina," he said softly. "It's okay..."

"She does have a chance," the Doctor said quietly. "But not very much, I'm afraid. If she falls into a coma, it's probably done."

"No..." I heard Panda whisper. A tear drop landed onto my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Panda-kun," the Doctor backed away, his box strapped onto his back. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No, just...leave."

"Goodbye." He was gone, and a shadow was inching down the tree outside of my window.

"That damned idiot," I heard Panda swear under his breath.

"Panda...everyone makes mistakes..."

"Not ones as serious as this!"

Silence.

"Do the others know?" I whispered. The fire in my stomach grew down to a burning tingle. My head was heavy, and my body was paralyzed. Panda nodded slightly.

"I asked Mei to tell them..." he bit his lip. The sun was going down into an orangey blur.

"Is Mimi coming back soon?" I asked worriedly. Panda frowned reluctantly. "Yes."

"Go, Panda, she'll be worried. I'm just going to sleep."

"All right." Panda stood up and walked to the window. He hesitated, then turned around. "Pashmina, could you just make me one promise?"

"Of course...shoot."

"Please...just hang on." His voice broke. Then he left.

- - - -

**A/N: **Ooh, a bit more angst there. I guess it wasn't the funnel cakes...sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melancholy**

Chapter Six

**Thanks **to my reviewers, including **The Villaige Idiot! **

- - - -

"Panda, please leave," I heard a voice say firmly. Mei. I tried to open my eyes, but it was much harder now. My face was drenched with sweat, and I could feel Mei rubbing a wet cloth gently across my forehead.

"Mei, I can't..."

"Panda, she needs rest, and she needs absolute quiet!"

"Bijou-"

"She's quite right, Panda, please go." I saw through the slits of my eyes Panda giving a crumpled smile to Mei.

"Thanks, Mei..." he muttered, and ran out. My heart fell to my stomach.

"Ow!" a bruising hot force echoed through my abdomen. I clutched my stomach again.

"Oh, Pashmina!" Bijou cried, forcing my paws apart. "That won't be good for you!"

"She can't take much more," Mei said gravely. "But she's strong. She has a chance."

I could tell that Bijou was ready to burst into tears. But Mei took her shoulder. "Bijou-chan, why don't you go to the ClubHouse," she suggested kindly.

"But I-I cannot leave her!" I heard her cry. I griminced. Everyone was miserable because of me.

"Bijou, everything will be better. I...I can't promise, but..." I felt her stand up. "You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mei," I saw Bijou give Mei a wobbly smile, and before I knew it, she was gone. But I heard a wail coming outside after.

"Poor Bijou," Mei murmured, putting a fresh cloth on me.

"You could have been a little nicer," I snapped. My stomach was left with those same crackling embers. I could tell that the inside of my stomach was swollen and raw now.

"You cannot lie about being completely sure in these conditions," Mei replied coolly. "If you do, there's a chance that a much bigger pain will hit her later." She doused another cloth in a bucket of cold water, and I was starting to fall asleep.

"Pashmina, do you hate me?"

"What?" I jumped, awake. I saw Mei looking down at me. Her eyes were glazed over. There was no anger...but there was sadness?

"I really like you, but you always give me fake smiles, you're voice is always cold instead of its usual warmth, and you always snap. Why?"

You should know a guilt bomb exploded inside me. "I don't hate you." I said quietly. I didn't even feel my pains anymore. Just her disappointment.

"Why do you act this way towards me, then?"

"Because...well, everyone likes you, and you're so...so..."

"Perfect?" I heard her murmur.

"Yes, I...guess so. You're beautiful, and you cook so well, and...any guy would be lucky to have you," I repeated my former words quietly.

"Why do you hate me for this...?" I heard her confusion.

"I don't hate you, Mei..." I repeated faintly. "I...I just...I don't want you and Panda to get together..." I finished almost mutely.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What?" Mei finally asked. Her voice sounded disbelieving.

"Hey, Pash-baby!" Stan popped his head in. "Are ya feeling better?"

"Not now, Stan!" I yelled hoarsely. He let out a meek sound and popped his head back outside. I saw him scurrying down the tree.

"Pashmina, I don't like Panda." What!

"But I know that you call Panda your 'husband'."

"Oh, that," she laughed. "That was just my nickname for him a long time ago. It was a joke."

"Really?" I asked. My heart loosened, and I felt a smile attack my face.

"Pashmina," she took my paw. "You're going to make it. And when you do, you and Panda are going to have many happy years together."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks Mei," I smiled. Sleep was enclosing me now. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"You can count on it." I couldn't remember anything after that except darkness."

- - - -

**A/N: **Sorry if that was really cheesy. But everything isn't all right now, I assure you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Melancholy**

Chapter 7

- - - -

**Thanks **for your regular support, reviewers! I can't believe I didn't even get as much as _one_ flame! -cries- I'm sorry for the

last chapter. I was in a rush, because I had to go to **Las Vegas** for a couple of days.

- - - -

I couldn't wake up completely the next day. Where was June, for heaven's sake? My head, if posible, burned even more than ever. And my stomach? Even worse. I could hear hamsters' wails next to me. I tried to open my eyes, but they were closed shut.

"She's in a coma, she's in a coma...I can't believe it..." I heard Boss whisper weakly. I bet Bijou would have calmed him down, but she was too busy. I could hear her bawls in the distance, along with Sandy and Penelope's.

"GUYS!" I wanted to cry. But I couldn't even move my mouth. I was paralyzed. "GUYS! PLEASE! I'M NOT IN A COMA!" But no noise came out at all. '_Guys..._' I thought silently to myself.

"I loved Pashmina," I heard Stan say. "And I'll never date another girl again...well, maybe not for a few days, at the least..."

"Stan..." I heard Panda warn.

"What are you going to do about it, Panda!" Stan cried frantically. "Do you just want me to never love again!"

"That would be nice," his voice was hard and cold.

"Geez, Panda. Dude, be cool..."

"Ookyoo..." I heard Penelope sniffel. My heart hurt more than ever. Somehow, Penelope's cries made me hurt badly. Who would care for her now...? It wouldn't be long before I fell into a _real _coma...

"It's all right, Penelope-chan..." I heard Mei choke out next to me. "She might come out of it...if she doesn't, I'll watch you..." Thank you, Mei. "And please...tell Bijou...I'm sorry..." I heard her sob. I felt a tear slide down my right eye and out of sight.

Suddenly, her words repeated in my head. "_**"**You cannot lie about being completely sure in these conditions. If you do, there's a chance that a much bigger pain will hit her later. _She was right. Bijou would probably hate Mei right now if she _did _promise her.

"Ookwee."

Later, they went home. They prayed that I would come out of the coma, led by Maxwell. Then, they started to leave. I was dying to tell them that I was awake, but probably by they're back, I'll be in the actual coma...great...they're all gone, now...

"Go on, Cappy...I'll wait here for a while..." I heard Panda say. Surely, a rustle came from next to me, and I guess Panda sat down.

"Pashmina..." Did he know that I wasn't in a coma? Yes! "I...I can't believe you're practically gone..." No...

"You were one of my best friends. You were the one I could talk to when I was in trouble...you actually helped me with my carpenting. I would have asked Sandy, but...you know. I _was_ working on a present for you. It was a new table for you to work at. It's even the same color as your scarf. But it's not finished yet...and I guess it'll never be." I could feel my strength coming back a bit. My mouth was looser, and now I could move it. My stomach stopped burning so much. Panda gave me this strength...I need to tell him that I wasn't in a coma. I opened my mouth, but I heard him start talking again.

"I loved you ever since you comforted me. When I'm around you, it's hard to breathe. My heart feels like it would explode. I feel that I would love to spend all my life with you...forever. I don't know how I keep it as a secret, but I feel like I can't keep it any longer. And now I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you. At least...you won't be able to get together with Stan..." his voice was now down to a whisper.

How did this happen? He...he loves me? Oh, thank heavens for letting this happen! My eyes felt loose, and my arms regained their feeling.

"I guess...I guess this is goodbye, then..." I saw, out of the squints of my eyes, him smiling weakly, his eyes obviously burning with tears.

"Panda..." I groaned. Yes, my mouth was moving again!

"Pashmina!" he was startled. I opened my eyes fully and gave him a smile.

"Hey."

- - - -

**A/N: **Sorry if it was too cheesy for your liking. Epilogue next.


	8. Epilogue

**Melancholy**

Epilogue

**Thanks **Fox Kitsune, the new reviewer! This chapter will be in third person!

**- - - - **

"Hey, how's Pashmina doing, Panda?" Hamtaro asked the gray and white hamster eagerly. He grinned.

"She's fine, fortunetely. She says that I gave her strength, but I know that it was her own strength that pulled her through. She's still a bit weak, though."

"OH! Here's Pashmina, now!" Cappy called, cupping his paws on the sides of his mouth.

"OOKYOO!" Penelope rushed over to the green door as Pashmina emerged, followed by Sandy. To their surprise, her pink scarf wasn't tied onto her neck. Small bags appeared under her eyes from the rough nights, and her movements were slower. But she was as beautiful as ever.

"Penelope..." she hugged her "little sister" tightly. "I missed you...and everyone...I was afraid that I would never see you again..." she looked up with a smile, and blushed as Panda grinned at her. "Oh, what are all the streamers for?"

"You'll see..." Sandy grinned, and she twirled the ribbon in the air. "Let's like, get this party started!" Confetti sprayed the air, everyone cheered. "Welcome back, Pashmina!"

"Oh, you guys!" Pashmina squealed. "You're the best!" She turned to Panda as he went up to her.

"Pashmina, I have something to show yo-"

"Hey, Pash-baby!" Stan interrupted, blocking Panda from view immediately. "Glad you're feeling better. How 'bout you and me under the stars tonight, my fair lady?"

"Stan, you're really sweet...but it's not going to work," Pashmina mumbled. "All this attention makes me nervous."

Stan gaped at Pashmina. "Re-really?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Stan..." Pashmina smiled gently. "Maybe you can go sweep Mei off of the floors."

"Thanks, Pash," Stan grinned, taking her hand. "Oops, here comes Sandy...gotta jet!" he rushed off.

Pashmina and Panda stared at each other nervously. When Panda was about to open his mouth again, Sandy jumped in front of him. "Hey, Pashmina! Can we talk in the corner?" she pointed to Mei, Bijou, and Penelope standing in a corner.

"Sure," Pashmina smiled, eager to talk to them again. "Can you wait for a sec, Panda?" Sandy led her off, leaving Panda to sigh heavily.

"Pashmina!" Bijou squealed, almost tackling her into a bear hug until Mei stopped her. "I am so glad that you are all right!"

"Thanks, Bijou," she said, and she held her in a gentle hug. Then I did it to Mei.

"So, girlfriend, I saw you getting a bit friendly with Panda back there," Sandy smiled smugly. "What's going on between you two?"

"Um...we kinda...like each other..." she blushed heavily. Sandy let out a cat call. Mei smiled knowingly at her.

"So it makes you and Panda, me and Max."

"I also like someone," Mei added.

"Oh, who?" Bijou asked eagerly.

"Ookyoo!" Penelope piped up, feeling left out.

"Um...Hamtaro," Mei whispered. Bijou looked like she was shot with a flamethrower. Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"He walked me home the other day...he's so nice, and cute, I really never met a hamster like him..." Mei blushed. Bijou opened her mouth, but Pashmina covered it. Maybe she could untie this knot in place of Mei.

"What happened to Dexter and Howdy? I saw them the first day Mei came, and never after."

"They're owners were going on a cruise together, and they had to jet," Sandy answered her. "We have to explain that their true love is _taken_."

"Oh, I have to go to Panda. He wanted to tell me something," Pashmina grinned as Sandy winked. "See you later, guys." She rushed off to the waiting Panda.

"Hey, Panda, what did you want to show me?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"Umm...it's outside," he mumbled. He hesitated, and took her hand nervously. Pashmina smiled, her face becoming the same color as her scarf, allowing Panda to lead her outside.

- - - -

Pashmina sucked in the fresh air. The settling Fall was drawing near. The trees stood tall, their green leaves growing crisp on the ends. Some were already turning red, orange, and yellow. "Um...it's up there..." Panda stretched his free hand up to the trees, pointing to a particularly tall one.

"Okay, let's go up, then!" Pashmina said happily, leading the way up the tree. Panda stopped her halfway at one of the lower branches. "Er...can you wait here for a bit?" he asked nervously, pointing to the branch. She sat down. "So...just wait here, okay?" he hurried off to the other side of the tree.

"Here," Panda rushed over, holding a small pink table. It was perfectly furnished, it's sides smooth, the paint perfectly smeared on. Pashmina breathed. "Panda...this is wonderful!" She felt the texture carefully. "Thank you!" Before she knew it, she pecked him on the cheek. Soon, their faces were both burning.

"Um...Pashmina...?" Panda asked, his voice uncertain. "Would you..."

"Would I what, Panda-kun?" she asked shakily, confused at his hesitation.

"Would you liketo watch the sunset with me?" he asked, sitting down, gesturing to the pastel yellow and oranges painting the skies. Pashmina smiled warmly.

"Of course." She settled her head onto his shoulder, tingling as his fingertips rested onto her paw. She smiled, her face warm, and it wasn't from the setting sun.

Finally, she was complete.

- - - -

**A/N: **Thanks for all your support. Yeah, this is it. Thank you:

**sparkleshine101**

Fox Kitsune

**crystalgurl101**

April Chikatow

**Yayfulness**

The Villaige Idiot

**InspiredByMiyazaki**

MST3K Forever

**JMS-Hamham**

gohhello

**ham dude**

i-luv-kitkats


End file.
